


A Lot Can Happen in Six Hours

by KristopherWasHere



Category: Dream SMP - Fandom, Dream Team - Fandom, Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-23
Updated: 2020-12-23
Packaged: 2021-03-10 16:54:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 4
Words: 6,528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28250472
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/KristopherWasHere/pseuds/KristopherWasHere
Summary: This isn't normal fanfiction, in fact, it's not even really fanfiction at all.A couple of days ago I shifted realities, that is that I shifted into the actual Dream SMP server. I was gone for about six hours our time but two years in my desired reality. This is me telling the story of what happened while I was in that reality.This is very real, everything I'm writing about in this story truly did happen to me, just not in this reality.This is my way of telling my story while also trying to process everything that has happened to me.
Comments: 24
Kudos: 187





	1. Chapter 1

Shifting realities. The idea that one can place their subconscious into another reality/timeline for varying periods of time. I at first thought it was a load of horseshit. I mean, it sounds so phony at first, doesn't it? However, I can assure you that it is as real as the Sun that shines during the day. 

For two years- six hours in this reality- I placed my very essence, my consciousness into a parallel reality. Those two years were some of the best and the worst of my entire life, yet I don't regret a thing. There were many highs to my experience there. Laughing and joking with new friends, building strong bonds with others, messing around, and just general things that would bring one a moment of glee. With the high though came many, many lows. Awful, terrible, hellish things I wish for no one to ever have to experience. That being said, even with the tragedy of what I lived through, I wouldn't hesitate for a moment to re-live it all over again. 

So, where did I shift to? I assume you read the tags, or at least the fandom tags but in case you skipped that over, I shifted to the Dream SMP. You know, that Minecraft server run by a bunch of Americans and British people, having their characters engage in political warfare and create outrageously complicated family dynamics. 

Now, I could've just shifted to a reality where I was a Twitch streamer involved in the SMP but that simply wouldn't suffice, I needed something more. No, I didn't think being involved in the server was enough. I needed to be in the server. I needed to experience what it would be like in a politically tense society, to slay Creepers, and to know exactly what and Blazes looks like. 

So, that's just what I did. I shifted into the actual server. Oh, and before anyone starts asking. I scripted it that so everyone and everything looked just as real as what we see in this reality. Let me be the first to say, with the added bit of everything being realistic, I know exactly what a realistic Enderman looks like and oh boy, it's terrifying. 

Anyhow, I'm sure you are sick to death of hearing me ramble on about these nuanced things. I shall get into the actual story, starting from where it began. Me, dangling over a deep, dark, black abyss.


	2. The Beginning

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "You ready?"   
> I huff a bit, letting a smile ring from ear to ear "Ready as one can be."

I lean over the black abyss, my toes barely clinging to the grassy edge. The only thing stopping me from falling is the hand grasped firmly in mine. It’s pale, boney in texture yet warm to the touch. Moving away from the hand is the person attached to it. His face is soft in expression yet jagged in physical appearance. His smile carries a glow that simply can not be matched. He wears a white t-shirt with red sleeves. His hair, golden blonde that glistenes in the light that admits from behind him. His blue eyes carry peace that comforts my soul.  
Basically what I’m saying is this is a decently attractive 16-year old boy, and this 16-year old boy is my lifeline between the murky black void below and the safety of the meadow above it. 

However, I do not panic, in fact, I have no fear of the void. I am at ease, almost limp. I look up at the boy, he smiles, letting his teeth-rowed with braces-show. I let a smirk of my own slip. The boy above speaks, his voice drowned in a heavy and rich British accent. “You ready?” 

I huff a bit, letting a smile ring from ear to ear. “Ready as one can be.” 

With my words, the British boy lets his hand go limp, my fingers slipping from his. I relax my whole body, embracing what is about to come. Falling backward into the dark I catch one more glance of the boy, he still smiles and gives a friendly wave good-bye before turning around. He walks into the light, closing the door behind him, leaving me in the pitch black. I continue to fall further and further down for what feels like an eternity.

Memories of my life slip from my conscience, it’s almost as if I were Alice falling down her rabbit hole but rather than teacups, cards, and chairs surrounding me. It’s memories from my youth. They float upward, away from me. I’m filled with some grief as I watch my life slip out of my fingers. Yet, I can not say I am in despair, it’s very bittersweet in a way. 

I see everything, every hockey game I’d won, every Disney movie I was obsessed with, every embrace shared between my mother and I, every tear shed from my eyes, my whole life, almost like clips from a film flying around me. They float away until I’m left with my final memory. It inches upward, further and further away from my sight until it’s completely out of my field of view. 

The falling drones on for a couple of seconds more before my body crashes into the ground. It’s a harsh fall but not quite too painful. I slowly move to sit up, taking a moment to regain myself. I look around, I’m on a hill by a large oak tree. Everything is dull in colour and nothing moves, like a movie put on pause. My eyes fall to the tree’s base, I see none other than myself. 

It’s all surreal, however, I shake the away awkwardness of seeing myself. I continue to stare down at me. I lay, lifeless on the forest floor, one of the roots acting as a pillow for my head. Bending down, so I am sitting on the grass, I take one look at my face. It looks the same as I remember, pale as all living hell. Moving over so my body is aligned with my new vessel (if you will)I move into position, laying the exact way as the clone of me. From there, I close my eyes and quickly drift off into a dreamless sleep.

“Kr…”

Words drain into my head. 

“Kri...opher!”

I shiver in my sleep, becoming more aware of where I am.

“Kris!”

The words continue to float through my mind, they sound terribly familiar. I squint, letting some light pour into my eye sockets. My senses tingle, new sensations fill my body. Some pleasant, others dreadful. 

“Kristopher!”

I feel my body jolt, causing me to come to. My eyes launch open and I spring awake. “What?” I yell in a frenzy. 

It takes a second for everything around me to register but once it does, I almost can’t believe what I’m seeing. I’m not in my bed, I’m not in my room, in fact, I’m nowhere even close to where I normally wake up. No, instead I am seated on a patch of damp grass, wet from what I presume to be morning due. It’s daylight and I’m outside. The sun has almost fully risen, birds chirp, signaling the start of the day. Many trees surround my location, most medium in size and oak in appearance. 

I then realize what I am beside. Looking up, I see that I am underneath a rather large and lush oak tree. One with long roots that fill up the rich soil below. Yes, there is no mistaking it. I am most definitely not in the freezing cold climate of my Canadian home. 

“I did it…”

“Kris!”

The familiar voice shouts once more, this time with much more clarity. I turn my head towards where the source of the sound is coming from. I come face to face with more than just a familiar voice, it is also a familiar face. 

A girl is sat at my side, her face filled with desperation and anxiety. Her hands are clasped around my arm causing it to tingle from the pressure. Her hair, long and golden brown. Her skin, fair yet rosy red from what I can tell, crying. Her eyes are a gentle light brown that holds many stories to tell. She wears a grey and pink plaid shawl that falls sloppily over her shoulders. Underneath is a plain white long-sleeved shirt. “Abi?” I question.

Her teeth clenched frown turns to a weak smile. She lessens her grip on my arm as she speaks. “Oh thank goodness, you’re awake!” 

“Yeah, I guess I am,” 

I shake my body, pulling my arm away from the girl. I rub it lightly to ease the mild pain it is in. Only one thought enters my brain as my eyes continue to dart around our environment. “Where are we? Also, are you ok?”

Abi takes a second to regain her composure, taking a deep breath. She wipes the tears from her eyes and lets her hands fall into her lap. “Yeah, I can’t say I’m good right now but I’m better knowing you’re awake.”

Based on her body language I can tell something is seriously wrong. She looks almost glassy like she’s putting up an emotional barrier in order to keep herself from falling apart. There are a multitude of things I wish to ask but for the time being, I still need one thing answered. “I mean, I’m glad you’re...Ok, but you still didn’t answer my other question,”

I wave my arms about making note of our location. “Where are we?”

I see the thought enter my friend’s head and watch her take a minute to process it. “...Oh! Where we are. Um,”

She looks over her shoulder. “I can’t say I’m all too sure, however, I do know that there is a place where we can get you help. At least I hope.”

“Help?” 

Abi stares at me. “Yes, help. You hit your head pretty hard back there. I mean, look, you’re bleeding!” 

“Bleeding?”

My senses tingle, the dreadful feelings from before making their presence known. A throbbing pain hits the side of my head. It stings like lemon in a cut and has the pounding motion of someone banging the bongos. My hand shoots up to the pain. Upon contact, I feel a warm, almost sticky like consistency that coasts my bare skin. I pull it away, holding my hand in front of myself to examine. Blood drips from it. I feel my stomach drop, reaching my hand back up to try and ease the pain. “How did that happen?”

Abi’s eyes narrow and her eyebrows furrow into that of fear mixed with confusion. “What do you mean, what happened? Don’t you remember?” 

I shake my head. “No, I can’t remember much of anything right now.”

My friend’s eyes go wide. “No…”

Her hands shoot up to cover her mouth. “No, no, no, no. It’s just as I feared!”

“What do you mea-”

I’m cut off by Abi grabbing my arm once more, pulling me to my feet. I almost lose my footing upon standing but manage to ground myself. “We have to get you to help right now!” 

With those words, Abi tries to dart off, attempting to pull me along with her. I, however, am much stronger than she is and don’t budge. “Hold on!” I yell. 

My friend looks back, her face in terror. “We have to go! Come on!”

I step back, unsure. “Go where?” 

“There!” 

Abi points down towards what looks to be a city. It looks to be close by and is rather big, I don’t know how I could’ve possibly missed it upon waking up. Abi continues to speak. “I’m hoping that someone there can help us, plus, I’m scared he might be following us.”

There is a heavy emphasis on the word “he” which adds to my confusion. “Who is ‘he?’” 

“No matter, I’ll explain once we get you medical care. Now come on!” 

I decide that I should stop the questionnaire and heed my friend’s orders. I run-up to my Abi, following her lead to the city up ahead.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'd like to say when this happened I wasn't able to even remember what I scripted for how the start of my shifting realities would go down. I was too awestruck by the fact it actually worked. Anyway, I hope you guys enjoy this.


	3. Chapter 3

The trail we follow is full of dirt and gravel, with the added running. Dust kicks up into my face which is rather unpleasant. Abi stays a decent five feet away from me, sprinting as fast as she can. I never knew that my friend could run so fast. I try my best to keep up but the burning sensation in my lungs and feet makes it hard to keep a steady pace. Not to mention the taste of blood filling my mouth. I gasp for breath, trying to get a word or two out. “A-Abi..Ple-please slow down.” 

I halt in my tracks, A hand on my chest to help regulate my breathing while I’m hunched over from exhaustion. Abi skids to a stop, turning around to look at me. “I’m sorry, I shouldn’t be forcing you to run.”

She walks towards me. I continue to gasp for air. “I-it’s fine… Just-just could we maybe walk the rest of the way?” 

A hand touches my back, rubbing up and down it in a comforting manner. I look up, there stands Abi with a sympathetic smile. “Yeah, we can walk.” 

I smile, straightening my back so I’m not collapsed over. “Thanks.” 

My friend stays by me, keeping a hand on my shoulder to stabilize me as we walk towards our intended goal. The rest of the way to the city is calm, filled with Abi asking my questions about my well-being and consenting asking if I truly don’t remember what happened. I feel bad every time I answer with “no” I mean, I’m not lying but the despair on my friend’s face shatters my heart. I feel guilty even though it’s not my fault. 

We walk for a few minutes more before the city is right in front of us. Abi’s face lights up with glee and relief. “We made it!” 

She skips, running up ahead of me. I reach an arm out, pleading for her to come back but it is of no use. I continue to hobble along while taking in the sight of the city. It is most certainly huge, There are many wooden buildings, situated on top of stone pillars. Flags fly from the sides of every building. I take a step up, planting my feet on the wooden ground. It takes me a minute to process where I am. I don’t think I quite can process where I am. “Three months...Three bloody months but I’m finally here…” I mutter just below a breath. 

“Kristopher!” 

I look up ahead. At the top of a set of steps is Abi. She waves her hand for me to come near. I nod. “Coming! Just give me a second!” 

I jog up the stairs. Abi and both stop, looking around at the buildings. People walk among the streets, most with an inquisitive look on their faces upon seeing us. I recognize every person who passes by but I pretend they are complete strangers (mostly because to me, they actually are). Abi grounds herself, taking a deep breath and clearing her throat. She cups her hands around her mouth to project sound. “Hello! My friend here is hurt, can anyone help us!” 

I’m caught off guard by her announcement. Abi isn’t one I know to ask for help so bluntly and loudly, all though I do suppose desperation leads people to do abnormal things. Most people continue to walk, whispering to each other. It seems fruitless until, “Hello?” 

We turn around. My eyes go wide, I have half a mind to slap myself to see if I’m dreaming. Standing there is a boy, taller than us both but looks to be about the same age as us. He wears a black suit with a red tie. His hair is brown and wavy, his face, pale. He holds importance in his stance and a willingness to help in his gaze. I open my mouth to speak but Abi fills in the words for me. “Hello, can you help us?” 

The boy raises an eyebrow. “I’m sure I hope I can, what’s the issue?” 

Abi places a hand on my shoulder, I shiver in response. “My friend here is gravely hurt and needs medical attention immediately!”

The boy looks over at me, I can’t help but turn a little red in the face. Whether from embarrassment or being flustered, I’m not all too sure. His eyes dart straight to where my hand is placed and likewise where all the blood is coming from. His proper composure drops into that quite like my friend's, panic. “Oh, God! That certainly is an issue. Um…,”

The boy looks around for help, his eyes land on someone in the middle of the city square. He calls out, “Niki!”

We all turn to look at the girl being called. A fair-skinned, young woman stands there. Her hair is brown but two strands that are coloured blonde fall down over her shoulders. Her face is gentle and holds a soft expression. “Yes?” She replies. 

The boy counts on his fingers as he lists names, “Can you go get Phill, Eret, George, Quackity, and Fundy?” 

The woman nods her head, eyeing my friend and me with some concern and inquiry. “Where do I bring them too?”

“The Community House, you’ll meet us there?” 

Niki nods, walking away, presumably to collect the people mentioned. The boy too nods, motioning for Abi and me to follow him. We walk behind him, following the boy without question. However, before we can get too far the suited boy stops in his path, turning around to say one more thing. “Oh, and make sure someone brings some bandages, ok?” 

The girl gives a friendly nod and continues about her way. With that, the boy continues on his way, my friend and I close behind. We walk down a cobblestone pathway, passing many buildings and towers. It’s mesmerizing, to say the least, but I try my hardest to not get too distracted. “So,” I begin.

“Where are we exactly?” 

The boy looks over his shoulder. “New L’manburg, or just L’manburg for short.” 

I smile at the sound of hearing the name. As much as I pretend to be gullible to my whereabouts, I can’t pretend to myself that this isn’t incredibly surreal and awestricking. This moment would almost be perfect if it weren’t for the gaping flesh wound on my head. "L'manburg? That's a funny name for a city." Abi says.

The boy awkwardly hunches his shoulders forward and brings a hand up to scratch the back of his neck. "Yeah, I mean, I didn't exactly come up with it. But that is the name of cour humble country." 

Abi nods in understanding. We continue to stride along with the many pathways, all littered with holes in desperate need to be repaired until realization hits me. "I just realized we never introduced ourselves," I say, jogging up to the boy. 

I look him in the face. The reality of everything hits me once more, I struggle to contain my desire to fanboy over the whole situation. I hold out my free hand, devoid of any blood. "I'm Kristopher Krobel, a lot of my friends just call me Kris though." 

The boy smiles, taking my hand in his, giving it a firm handshake. "Toby Smith, but I'd prefer if you just called me Tubbo." 

I let go of Tubbo's hand. "If it weren't for my current state, I'd say it's a pleasure to meet you." 

Tubbo laughs a bit in response, I feel my heartbeat begin to quicken. Before I let my heart get to my head, I remember the other person in the vicinity. "Oh!" I exclaim. 

Looking back over at my friend, who still has the gaze of a worried mother plastered on her face. I introduce her. "That there is my friend, Abi Reimer." 

Tubbo smiles, giving a small wave. "Nice to meet you, lovely name you have." 

Abi smiles at this comment. "Thank you, nice to meet you too." She replies meekly. 

We still trail along until we come to a stone and red brick building, which is two stories tall and surrounded by a moat of water. A wooden dock leads up to it. Greenery hangs from the outside of every window. Tubbo walks up to the oak door, pulling it open so we may enter. Upon stepping foot inside I'm blown away by what I see. Not because it's exceptionally pretty or it's painted in gold, no. I am simply still amazed that everything looks as real as it did on my iPhone screen when I watched teenaged British boys play games together. I feel a tap on my shoulder, my soul nearly leave my body. "Are you ok?" Abi asks.

Although I'm still spaced out, I reply. "Y-yeah, doing just peachy... I think the loss of blood is getting to me." 

"Ok, so. Niki should be by any moment, I need to go grab some stuff. Just stay put, ok?" Tubbo explains. 

My friend and I both look at the restless president. We nod, to which he takes it as a sign to leave. The boy leaves the building, making sure to close the door on his way out. I feel a lightness in my body, the world beings to swirl, and the pounding in my head intensifies. I nearly collapse but thankfully I have Abi to catch my fall. "Woah there, we should get to sitting down or something." 

"Yea-yeah, that sounds good." 

Abi leads me over to a chest and I climb to sit on top, resting my back against the cool maroon red brick wall. My friend kees her hands placed on my knees, monitoring my every move with concern. I feel the swirling subside a bit, regaining my sense of depth and field of view. "So," I begin. 

"What exactly happened?" 

Abi shakes her head. "I'll tell you that once you're bandaged up and don't look like you're about to become dead to the world." 

I feel an almost lackluster drunkenness fall over me. I chuckle, not really listening to the words leaving my mouth. "Ha, I can't become dead to the world, I can't die." 

My friend sighs heavily. "It sure would seem that way." 

"I brought the people!" 

Abi and I look over to the door, standing there, out of breath is the lady from earlier. She looks around, in search of someone. "Where's Tubbo?"

"He said he needed to go grab something, didn't say where he was going through." 

"Oh," Niki says. 

Neither party speaks, Abi begins to tap her foot to the ground anxiously. She clears her throat. "You did say you were bringing medical help, right?" 

Niki still stays zoned out, slowly processing her words until a lightbulb goes off in her head. She almost jumps up. "Oh, right, right! Sorry about that,"

She looks behind her. "Phill, the fella is in here!" 

A couple of seconds later a man walks through the door. He's fairly tall and wears a green kimono. His hair is shoulder length and a splendid golden blonde. On top of his head sits a white and green striped bucket hat. In his hand, he holds what looks to be a basket filled with bandages and other first aid supplies. "Where the injured person?" He asks.

Niki points at me. "Over there." 

The man turns his head, making eye contact with me. I look away immediately, hoping that the blush from my cheeks isn't too noticeable. I keep my gaze fixed on the floor, Abi removes her hands from my knees and back away. "Can I see the injury?" The man asks. 

I slowly lift my head until I'm looking the British man in the face. His eyes are a soft baby blue, there's peach fuzz all over his face. His skin looks rough and weather-worn, like an old leather boot. His smile is gentle and comforting While I know I have zero reasons to fear this man, seeing his strong yet kind expression gives me an extra added bit of peace that allows me to relax. I drop my shoulders and remove my hand from my blood-coated, sticky hair. "Yeah, it's there." 

The man examines my wound, he bites his lip a bit and squints his eyes. He dryly laughs. "Oh yeah, that's a real doozy innit?" 

"Yeah," I mutter under my breath. 

The man places his waved basket next to me on the chest and starts to rummage through it. I look behind him to see Abi chatting with Niki as well as other individuals. One is extremely tall, their hair curly and brown, and a pair of shades covering their eyes, as well as a golden crown upon his head. To their left is another person. He has many fox-like features. Such as fluffy orange ears on his head, a slender face, and a long bushy tail behind him. To the other side of the real, shade wearing person is a shorter person. He too wears shades. On his head is a beanie, obscuring most of his raven black hair. Behind his beanie-wearing man is one more person. He stands at an average height and has white clout goggles over his eyes - people here really have a thing for wearing shades- his hair is short and a dark brown. Lastly, he wears a light blue t-shirt with a red and white box in the center. 

I try to contain myself from freaking out but all that comes from it is intense sweating and a facial expression that resembles that of someone sucking on a lemon. "You alright kid?" 

I snap back to reality. The blonde man looks at me concerned. I awkwardly nod and quickly come up with a lie. "I'm fine, just in a lot of pain." 

(Well, I suppose that was only a half-lie, but still) 

He nods. "Well, that's why I'm here. To make the pain go away." 

The man pulls out a bottle filled with a clear liquid and a cotton pad. "This is rubbing alcohol, gotta use it to clean that nasty cut, is that ok with you?" 

I quickly nod my head. The man pours a bit of the alcohol onto the cotton pad and applies it to my head. I wince at the pain, it feels like orange juice squeezed into one's eyes, but I bite down on my tongue and power through. As my injuries are being tended to, Tubbo storms back into the building, this time with a book in his hands. "Alright folks, I'm back!" 

Everyone turns to look at the boy. "Yeah, you are." The beanie man says, crossing his arms. 

"Now, you wanna explain what the fuck we're doing here?" 

The royal person jabs their elbow into the man's side. "Ouch!" 

The man grabs his side. "What the hell Eret?" 

The person, Eret looks down at the man, unimpressed. "That's not very professional of you Quackity, look around." 

Quackity turns his attention to scan the room, his eyes falling on Abi and I. "Yeah, I can see that there are other people here. That still doesn't explain why we're here though." 

Eret sighs heavily, giving up on reasoning with the man. The man wearing the clout glasses pipes in. "To be fair, Quackity did ask a good question. We were just told to come here without a reason,"

He looks at Tubbo, directing his next words to him. "What are we doing here?" 

The room falls deathly quiet as Tubbo shifts his gaze between each person in the room. "Well," He starts.

"I'm not all too sure myself, but I'm hoping that they can explain." 

He stretches his hand out to gesture to Abi and myself. We exchange glances, seeing who will speak. Abi swallows hard, she turns her head away from me and takes a few quick deep breaths. She speaks. "Sure, I'll explain."


	4. Chapter 4

Abi shakes herself, taking a few small, deep breaths before speaking. "Sure, I'll explain." She says. She begins to fiddle with the hem of her shawl, recalling the memories locked away in her brain. She looks uneasy as all eyes focus on her. Abi keeps her head low, not looking a soul in the eye "Well, I mean I don't know why you brought so many people here but I'm assuming that's not what you want me to explain." Tubbo shakes his head. "No, course not. Just, if you could tell us where you came from and," His eyes quickly dart over to me. "What exactly happened." "Right, makes sense." Abi takes a few more deep breaths, I wished I could pull her out of this situation but it's not like I'd be able to give any input on what happened, hell I had just gotten there. The man removes the cotton pad from my head and reaches for some long, white bandages. As Abi speaks, he begins to unroll the package and wrap my head in them. "I mean, a lot has happened since yesterday. It's kinda hard to know where to begin..." Niki approaches my friend, a sincere smile on her face. She places a gentle hand on her shoulder. "Just tell us what you're comfortable sharing." Abi smiles weakly while gaining a sense of confidence in Niki's words. She looks over at me. "I'm Abi and my friend, Kristopher, and I are from small-town quite far away from here and last night," Her breathing hitches as she continues to speak. Her arms shoot up to wrap herself into a tight hug. "Th-there was an attack..." Niki's eyes soften with concern, she doesn't drop her gaze from Abi. "An attack?" She says. Abi nods her head, tears brimming up in her eyes. I wanted nothing more in this world at that moment than to run over and bring my friend into a comforting hug, but on account of me barely even able to support my own weight, I simply sat and watch my friend break down in tears. Abi crashes to the floor, folding in on herself. Niki moves down to help comfort her. Abi attempts to wipe the tears away from her face as she speaks in gasps of breath with hiccups between her sentences. "I-it....Wiped out every-everyone..." My eyes shoot wide as I remember writing those very events down.

_"Why the fuck did I think that was a good thing to script in?"_

Everyone in the room looks to each other, whispering things just loud enough for the person beside them to hear. Abi has fully lost it, her head is in her hands, and Niki's hands on her shoulders, trying to soothe the emotionally wrecked girl. I continue to stare, mouth agape and eyes wide like a deer caught in the headlights. "Everyone?" I question.

The words leave my mouth without me even really hearing them. All eyes now turn to me, I feel my chest tighten and throat grow dry. Abi tilts her head up just enough for me to see. There's anguish in her eyes. Her voice pleads with desperation. "Please, please Kris...You gotta remember." 

All the eyes in the room zone in on me, looking straight through me. I feel naked in their presence. My brain screams at me to answer.

_"Just pretend you remember, It'll make things easier."_

Despite me knowing this would happen, despite me writing that this would happen. I can't help but feel an all-consuming wave of panic fall over me. I bring a hand up to run through my heavily matted hair, I search for words but nothing comes out. "I," 

"I...I...I" 

I repeat the same word over and over until its meaning is lost on me. The penalizing stares of those around me zero in, I feel like I'm being compressed, like a piece of bubble wrap about to be squished between someone's fingers. I feel my chest rise and fall rapidly, causing me to breathe quicker than usual. "I...I can't,"

With one hand fastened to my locks of hair, my other one reaches up to dig its nails into my shoulder, holding myself tightly. The senses waver, as everyone and everything around me fades into oblivion. They all become blurred blobs of colour. I shout, my voice cracking at the peak of my words. "I can't fucking remember!"

I can't place a finger on why I'm so distressed, which only adds to my panic. I feel a pair of sturdy and calloused hands fall on my shoulders. I look up, it's the blonde man. His face shows sympathy and worry. It's strong like an oak tree yet gentle like a petal on a sunflower. I feel my breathing slow. "Hey, it's ok." Is all the man says but it's enough to bring me back down from my near panic attack.

I take some deep breaths and lessen the grip I have on myself. "I'm sorry Kris, I didn't mean to cause you to panic," Abi says.

I swallow the tightness in my throat. "It's ok, this is all just...Very distressing." 

"I can imagine." The man above me whispers. 

I look over at Abi, tears still roll down her cheeks but she seems to have pulled herself somewhat together. "Yeah...It wiped out everyone..."

"Even your families?" Quackity asks.

Abi nods. More whispers ring throughout the room. I do not react at all. Everything about this situation, the people, the setting, everything is so brutally disorienting I couldn't even try to react even if I wanted to. "And you don't remember that?" The blonde man inquires.

My eyebrows furrow. "N-no," 

My head shoots to look at the floor. "I don't..." 

The entire room goes deathly quiet for what feels like way too long. There's the awkward tenseness in the air that's hard to place. No one even bothers to cough. The quiet lingers on for what feels like hours until Tubbo finally breaks the silence, verbalizing every person's thoughts. "I-I don't even really know what to say..."

"Me neither," I whisper under my breath. 

"First and foremost, I'm so incredibly sorry for your loss. I can't imagine how horrible that must have been." 

Abi manages to reply with a simple. "Thank you." 

"Secondly, I'm assuming this means you don't have a home anymore?" 

Abi shakes her head. 

"Of course," 

Tubbo looks to the others in the room for guidance. Everyone strays away from answering, all except one that is. Eret takes a step forward, pointing to me as they speak. "I can take the kid over there under my care if it's needed." 

I choke on my own spit. Tubbo moves his light brown eyes between Eret and I. "Are you sure? Like, you don't mind." He asks.

"Of course not, I'd gladly take both of them into my care. Every kid needs a home." 

The blonde man takes his hands off my shoulders and turns to look at Eret. "Are you sure you'd be willing to take them? I mean, I'm sure you're more than capable but you're the king, you've got a country to run. I could also-" 

Eret raises a finger to interrupt. "Phill, as sweet of sentiment that is, you already have four children, besides." 

Eret looks over their shoulder at the fox-man with a smile. "It wouldn't be the first time I adopted someone." 

The fox's tail wags a little in response. "Or, I could take care of one of them!" Niki chimes in. 

All eyes turn back to Abi and Niki. Eret raises an eyebrow. "You sure?" 

Niki looks at Abi, who is closely held in her soothing embrace. A soft smile meets her lips. "Yeah, I'm sure. Plus,"

She looks back up at the slender indivisual. "I always wanted to be a mother." 

"Alright then, that's fair," Eret says.

My mind buzzes with questions and thoughts, mostly confusion. "Hold on," I blurt out.

All eyes turn to me once more. "Maybe I'm slow, but...Could someone please tell me what the bloody hell is going on?"

"Oh, of course. I guess it's rather rude to start making plans without confronting all parties involved first." Eret says. 

They begin to walk towards me, a gentle smile on their face. "Hi, I'm Eret." 

They hold out their hand. I hesitantly take hold of it. Their hand is massive compared to mine but soft to the touch. It's a firm but welcoming handshake that we share. Eret continues to talk. "That over there next to your friend is Niki." 

Niki waves to me, I wave back. "Over there is Quackity." 

They point over to the man with shades and the blue beanie. He gives me a quick salute, I smile. "Standing beside him is my son, Fundy."

The fox-man pops out behind Quackity, shooting me a friendly smile. "Over there is George." 

The man with the blue t-shirt gives me an awkward toothy grin to which I repay him by doing the same. "You've already met Tubbo." 

"Hello," Tubbo says.

"And this right here," Eret places a hand on the shoulder of the blonde man who tended to my wounds.

"Is Philza." 

"But most people just call me Phill," Phill interjects. 

I nod my head in recognition. "Ok, ok. I got that, but what's this talk of taking care of and adoption?" 

"Right, that." 

Eret moves closer. "Well, if your friend's story is true. You're now orphans, correct?" 

I think back to what I had written. I nod in response. "Ok, and you both are still minors, correct?" 

"Yes." 

"Then that would mean you need a parent." 

"I mean, that makes sense." 

"I hope you don't mind if I take you into my care, do you?" Eret asks.

I think back to my life, my biological parents, and such. I think of all the memories of what it was like. All the fights, all the misgendering, all the pain. I then look up at Eret. His face is kind and elegant. His smile is inviting and warm. Everything about them radiates with an ethereal glow. A grin meets my lips. "No, no not at all," I say. 

Eret's smile grows brighter. "Then it's settled, welcome to the family." 

The words hit like an arrow through the heart, I try to keep tears from forming. "Your name is Kris, right?" 

I feel my emotions bubbling up inside me. "Y-yeah."

Eret lets out a chuckle. "Brilliant, so Kris. What are you to me, a son, a daughter, my child?" 

I can feel the tears begin to form in the corners of my eyes. "I...I guess I'd be you son..." 

Eret smiles brightly. "Ok then, fantastic. Welcome home son."

At that moment I can not hold my emotions in. All the barriers I set up come crumbling down. A wall of tears streams down my face as I throw my head forward into Eret's chest. I don't even care how bizarre this may look to others. At first, Eret doesn't react but soon I feel his strong, gentle arms wrap themself around me, pulling me into a tight hug. "Hey, it's okay. You're home now."


End file.
